


Popping the Question

by Ankhiale



Series: Making the Best of Things [10]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhiale/pseuds/Ankhiale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popping the Question

His uncle refuses, flat out, before Jon can even get the question out.

That's what starts this whole fiasco.

***

Gary just laughs, when asked. Then he drops the huge stack of grain reports he's taken to carrying around with him, right there in the middle of the hallway, and laughs some more.

Jon grumps away in as kingly a fashion as possible.

***

Alex considers it, really considers it, which is, Jon muses, more than he hoped for and a hopeful sign, but they both know Alex's answer even as Jon asks.

Alex will never trust himself again, not after Roger, and the fact that Jon does makes Alex doubt himself even more.

***

Raoul just stares at him, shakes his head, and backs away. Rapidly.

Jon sighs. Raoul's more suited to commanding the Own, anyway.

***

Francis is a stellar diplomat, so Jon doesn't want to ask him. He does so only for the sake of completeness. Thankfully, Francis just smiles and declines.

***

Geoffrey threatens to start a civil war if Jon asks him again.

***

Sacherell doesn't even hear the question. He's too busy flirting with Gwynnen.

Jon makes a discreet exit. On second thought, Sacherell's not a good choice after all. He'd have irate fathers burning out his palace in no time flat.

***

Douglass grins. "Jon, face it, nobody wants _that_ job," he says, and saunters off.

Jon wishes dearly he could still get away with throwing things at people.

***

Jon looks at Thom. Thom gives him a ghoulish grin. Jon backs away without saying a word.

***

Jon watches Alanna consideringly. Maybe she could…

"Don't even _think_ about it, your Highness," she says tartly, and strides off.

***

At the end of his rope, Jon has taken to asking every knight he stumbles across.

They all refuse, usually with considerable alarm.

His latest attempt looks at him sharply, then snorts. "Fine. But only because I'm afraid of who you will ask next."

Jon nearly collapses in relief. " _Thank you,_ " he breathes.

Lord Wyldon looks him up and down. "Don't thank me yet, your Majesty."

With that, the new King's Champion takes his leave.


End file.
